A trend expected in the future is the wearing of data eyeglasses, which can introduce virtual image information into a user's field of view. While current data eyeglasses, for example, are not transparent and thus block out the outside world, more recent concepts are taking the approach of superimposing virtual image content onto the outside world. The superimposition of virtual image content onto the outside world, which moreover is still being perceived, is referred to as “augmented reality.” One application, for example, is overlaying information in the context of performing work-related activities. For example, a mechanic could view a technical drawing, or the data eyeglasses could label specific regions of a machine in color. The concept is also utilized, however, in the field of computer games or other leisure activities.